Combo Breaker
by SuicidalImpulse
Summary: With desperation setting in, the diminishing number of Glorft put their pride aside to form an alliance with another old foe to bring down the earther and finally reclaim Megas, as Coop and Jamie frantically search for a copy of a certain new video game..
1. Combo Breaker

**Location: Space. (Unconfirmed.)**

Asteroids and space debris floated along freely, looking miniscule in comparison to a large space vessel that hung in the blackness of space, the humming engines of said vessel filling an otherwise blank auditory gap. Tension within the vessel was at an all time high, and for good reason.

The Glorft had finally found a way to eliminate the earther, but in doing so, were risking everything they stood for. Something Gorrath had once done in order to return to his time line of earth, something so horrific that one Glorft was almost on the verge of tears. Or whatever the alien version of crying _was_. They had to do the unthinkable.

The Glorft had to form an alliance. A temporary one, but an alliance nonetheless.

Considering how well, in Gorrath's eyes, the last alliance had gone, this was something he was even more opposed to then he normally would have been, yet here they were. A testament to how desperate he was to put an end to the earthers abuse of _his _mech, once and for all.

"This is something I'm not proud to admit," Gorrath began. He was speaking slowly, thinking over each word carefully. Normally he wouldn't take such pauses, but Gorrath knew the impending fate he would reach if this alliance wasn't forged.

"We need help. The Glorft need _your_ help," he continued. The figure on the other side of the screen seemed intrigued, which was good. It was always good.

"We've seen the way you've fought him before," Gorrath said. That was primarily because he'd once caught one of his men watching a G.C.C.F Pay-Per-View event, which MEGAS was the _star_ of. The Glorft leader knew the other was good at mind games as well.

"We know the embarrassment of loss to the earther," Gorrath murmured, pausing here. He had to either apologize profusely now and hope for the best, or jump straight in to the deal. He was not a begging man.

"Our troops are at an all time low, and we want to work with you to bring down the earther," his voice rose in volume as he spoke. "And in the process, help you rebuild your organization. Once we've acquired the mech, you can have _anything_ you want."

Knowing the man on the other end of the screen had every right to be worried, since Gorrath had no intention of keeping that promise, he quickly followed it up.

"For now, you can use the Glorft mother ship as a headquarters. You can tap into our power source and use it to boost your signal, it's more then enough to get you through your return event."

The following thirty seconds were the longest Gorrath had ever felt in his life, and he was sure the man would decline as time continued on. Gorrath began to ponder if he could eliminate this man for declining him, before...

"Alright. Not much of a lose-lose for me, is it?," the man on the other side spoke up, grinning even with a twitching eye that seemed to suggest he was opposed to this.

"You come pick me up and escort me from this dump of a planet, and we'll work together," he said. Gorrath exhaled heavily, more then pleased at the acceptance. This was their last shot at eliminating the earther. "And make sure you've got some of your grunts ready to haul stuff, the equipment ain't light."

"Affirmative," Gorrath responded. The official response probably wasn't required, but at this point Gorrath was too strung out to care.

"I'll see you soon, then," the man said. "Magnanimous out."

* * *

**Location: Jersey Stadium..?**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,"_ a voice boomed from unseen speakers throughout an arena stadium packed with thousands upon thousands of cheering, screaming people. Choruses of 'Coop, Coop, Coop!' carried through the air, faintly masked by the previously mentioned voice. Signs held up high, with one in particular, the letters "COOP" adorned on a golden wrestling belt._

_Nine shirtless men not too far off had painted their stomachs in blue, yellow, and red paint, reading 'WE LUV COOP' in a disjointed array, and for just a moment the cheering drowned out the disembodied announcers voice._

"I now present to you,"_ the voice rose and fell in the heightening cheers and screams, a group of men closest to the pitch-black center stage screamed Coop's name through megaphones, but their combined efforts were not able to pierce the sound of the roaring crowd._

"King of the known universe, Wrestling Super-heavyweight Champion, and awesome video game player,"_ still valiantly trying to be heard through the roar of the audience, the disembodied voice refused to lose. It was personal now._

_The lights in the center of the stadium finally lit. The cheering reached a fever pitch as an overweight, blond man stood in the center of the ring. The SHW championship belt held high in the air in his right hand, as he munched on a Philly cheese steak with his left. A golden crown rested atop his head, with 'King Of Large Pants' emblazoned in the center. As he turned in the ring, the royal robes that rested over his meaty shoulders swayed with each step of the obese man._

"Hailing from New Jersey with an undefeated win streak of two million, nine thousand six hundred and fifty-four, it's number 12... KING COOP!," _at this point, the announcer simply gave up. Unable to hear even himself in the roaring of the crowd that was heard even in Asia._

_That was when Coop saw it. Outside the arena, standing next to __MEGAS__... was a gigantic pizza version of __MEGAS__, hand-in-cheesy-hand with Big Blue. Coop dropped his cheese steak in awe, his belt slowly lowering to his side as his eyes watered. Layers and layers of thick cheese, giant human sized pieces of pepperoni, Canadian bacon, bacon, ham, bubblegum, steak, and even chili peppers, well, peppered the entire oven-made tribute._

"It's so... beautiful,"_ he whispered. That same whisper was then mauled by the unending, deafening roar._

_"COOP! COOP! COOP! COOP! _COOP! COOP! COOP..."

Bolting upright on the couch, Coop inhaled sharply and turned his head so he could spot whatever was making the noise that interrupted the greatest dream of his life. It was coming from the door up the stairs, and was followed up by a constant barrage of knocks.

* * *

**Location: Coop's Basement. (Probably not a dream this time.)**

"COOP! COOP! WAKE UP MAN! LET ME IN, QUICK! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! COOOOOP!," a voice shrieked on the other end.

Since whoever it was wasn't doing much damage to the door, and with a shriek only a little girl could unleash, Coop knew it had to be Jamie. With the urge to strangle Jamie until his pale best friend vomited pizzas, something that only made sense in his sleep deprived state, the large man got to his feet and moved towards the steps, grumbling the whole way. Popcorn and pizza crusts fell to the floor; the only remains from the mountain of food he'd brought for the wrestling Pay-Per-View the night before.

"Giant MEGAS pizza... champion... megaphones... hit Jamie with one," he mumbled as he reached the top of the steps, unlocking the door as he absently rubbed at his eyes with his free hand.

"Whaddya want Jamie," he grunted, shielding his eyes with his hand. The sun was high in the sky and his stomach was rumbling, so it was probably noon. What caused Jamie to get up so early?

"This is bad man, _real_ bad," Jamie rambled, stepping into the nacho-scented home and allowing Coop to shut the door and open his eyes. Dull lighting, much better.

"Okay hold up," Coop groaned. Jamie was talking too fast. "Go slow."

"You know the new Bugra game coming out?," Jamie asked, his eyes wide in pure terror. This instantly woke Coop up, who knew Jamie would only bring it up like this the day before it released, if there was a problem. They both adored Bugra and would never play tricks when it came to the beloved franchise.

"Yeah," Coop answered, feeling his exhaustion melt away. He could've done with another hour, but that was fine. Once he got some pizza-wrapped ham in his stomach he'd be good to go. "What's the problem?"

"Store received the copies early," Jamie said. He paused, looking around as if making sure no one was eavesdropping, before finishing. "And they already sold out."

This left Coop, who was moving up the stairs to get to the kitchen, to stop dead in his tracks as fear washed over him. Bugra: The Video Game, sold out?

"And I didn't get a copy," he mumbled, staring wide-eyed forward. This couldn't happen. This _really _couldn't happen. There was only one store that would carry Bugra, and if they were sold out..

"You'll have to try your luck at.. at... _Mega Buster Video_," Jamie forced out, finishing Coop's thought unintentionally, with the last words full of venom. While Jamie knew Coop's hatred for the place. he had his own particular hate for the rental shop. Cheerleader Wars was banned from the store? Well then, that just meant they needed to be burned to the ground, but Coop hadn't accidentally destroyed that particular store.

Yet.

"This isn't happening Jamie," Coop said. Turning around, he nearly bowled his best friend over as he ran for the door, leaving Jamie to jump to the side and nearly topple down the staircase headfirst.

"Coop," Jamie yelled, balancing himself and running after the large man who'd left the door open. "Where you goin'?"

"The store, I'm not going to believe this until I see it for myself!"

Slamming the door behind him, Jamie followed after his surprisingly fast friend, who'd made record time from the back door to the garage. Sure, it wasn't that far away, but for Coop anything below a minute was a miracle.

"Move Red, we got an emergency," Jamie heard from the other side of the wall as he rounded the corner to actually _see_ what was going on. Coop was getting into the drivers seat of his car as a perplexed, oil-covered Kiva looked from the car to Coop.

"What's the problem," the redhead said, reacting as her eyes got wide and she dropped the wrench she had in her hand, quickly going from mechanic to one-chick-army. "Glorft?"

"Worse," Coop responded as Jamie let himself into the passenger seat of the car and finished Coop's sentence for him.

"New Bugra game, rumors are that it's sold out," Jamie finished, grabbing the seat belt and clicking it in.

"A video game?," Kiva growled, which Jamie could tell was a _'I'm-THIS-close-to-strangling-you'_ growl. And it was funny, because it was directed at Coop and not him.

"Yeah, you cool to stay here?," Coop asked as he fumbled for his keys and slammed them into the ignition, Kiva's protesting filtering into the car rather quickly.

"Yes I mind! I wasn't done! I still need to work on the couplings that attach to the car, the ones the Alternate Coop had were rusted out," she explained, while neither Coop or Jamie actually listened. She was trying to stall them from getting to Bugra. That wasn't going to happen.

"You can do it later Red," Coop yelled as he turned the keys in the ignition and slammed his foot down on the gas. "We need to go get Bugra!"

Before the car managed to race out of the garage, Kiva flung open the passenger door, reaching for the seat adjuster amid protests from Jamie, who received a forehead full of dashboard. Slipping into the back, Kiva sighed as Jamie flailed for the door, with Coop already driving off. Now, imagine if you will, Jamie's forehead currently getting intimate with the dashboard, his seat arched forward, and with the door still open as an impatient video game junkie waits to get moving to the local store before they sell out of a hot new game.

It didn't end well, with the car door smashing into the side of the garage, not only ripping a chunk of the wall out but scratching the paint. Now Coop was _really_ mad.

"Hey Red," Coop bellowed from the front as Kiva readjusted herself in the backseat, while Jamie reached out to grab the door. "You're going to be the one explaining to my mom what happened to the garage! She already pulled my allowance for a month, I'm not lettin' it get to two!"

Glancing back after he fixed his seat and shut the door, Jamie raised an eyebrow at Kiva who was wiping her face off with her sleeves.

"So why'd you come with us? Couldn't MEGAS use an oil change or something? It looks like you've been swimming in it all day," he sneered. Coop snorted from the driver's seat in approval, muttering _'nice' _under his breath. He was too focused on the road and driving as fast as he could to fist bump Jamie, but the thought was still there.

"As a matter of fact, no," Kiva growled. Jamie was on the receiving end of the strangle growl now, great. "The only thing I needed to do was fix the couplings, everything else was in perfect condition. The other you definitely knew how to take care of cars, Coop. Plus, I've seen Bugra enough times that I've wasted at least a month of my life viewing it. I have a little bit of an interest in this game you're up in arms about."

"Hey check her out," Jamie grinned, nodding back at Kiva. "She's turning into one of us."


	2. The POP Of The Crowd

**Location: Jersey City. . .**

* * *

Tires squealing as Coop slammed his foot on the brake, Jamie was glad he'd buckled up as his body lurched forward, stopping due to the protective hug of the seat belt. They'd arrived in only a few minutes, with no talking after they hit the road. Coop was dead serious about finding out what was going on with the game.

However, it seemed like fate had other ideas for them today.

The exact street they needed, where the one store, which was Coop's favorite (and only worthwhile, in his opinion) video game store in Jersey City, was occupied by roadblocks and a large crowd.

"Hey, what gives?," Coop grunted as he slammed his fist on the horn. Aside from his classy custom horn, nothing of interest happened. "Why are all these people here? Today, of all days?"

"Probably 'cause of _that_," Jamie pointed out, finger waggling in the direction of a van with the words "PoPTV" scrawled on the side in red at the other end of the street.

"Last time I checked, Bugra wasn't something that would draw out _these_ kinds of people," Coop mused as he grabbed the stick, shifted into reverse, and backed away. They'd have to find a spot to park before they investigated.

"What, losers?" Jamie cracked. This time Coop could pull his hand away from the wheel and they were able to bump fists before tucking their middle and ring fingers down.

"Nice," they said in unison as Kiva rolled her eyes. She'd gotten used to many things during her stay, and even though she'd once done so with Jamie, those constant fist bumps were silly. Silly and fun, she supposed, but they overdid it. Then again, Coop overdid _everything_. Food, video games, cars, _her robot._ The complete overhaul of the controls still caused her to shudder when she thought about it, but Coop was able to handle it.

He was still learning on the fly and had no clue what to do besides bash buttons in most scenarios, but it was working. Why ruin a good thing, especially when that good thing was consistently sending the Glorft back to their mother ship in an embarrassed wreck?

"Oh, here we go, open spot," she heard Coop excitedly announce from the front as the car sped up, both things pulling her abruptly from her momentary blank-out, which itself was startling. Since when did _she_ have those kinds of moments? They could get her killed. This primitive lifestyle was definitely getting to her.

Easing into the open spot, an elderly woman, who had been eying the same spot, drove by and stuck her head out the window, yelling at Coop for being an inconsiderate hog before speeding away.

"Hey, you just gotta be faster on the draw!" the large man tried yelling back, but at that point she was already gone. And Jamie was amused again.

"Alright," Coop grunted as he opened his door and got out, waiting for the other two to join him before shutting his door and walking down the sidewalk. "Let's see what's going on, and if there's still any copies of Bugra left."

"At this point you should be happy if the store's even open," Jamie mused, hands tucked in his pockets as he skulked alongside his larger friend. "Never know what to expect with these kinds of loser fests."

Moving along in silence, as Coop wasn't paying attention and Kiva focused on the repair plans in her head for MEGAS; she needed to replace the rusted parts in the car before she began work on MEGAS, the red-headed futuristic warrior hoped this 'Bugra' game would actually be in stock. The sooner Coop was distracted by something that didn't require the car, the sooner she could get the problems fixed. It was a giant concern, and Coop, being Coop, would just brush it off until the problem slapped him in the face.

Or in this case, the car flying off of MEGAS in mid-combat and likely getting them all killed before they even hit the ground. This, without a doubt, had to be the worst part when it came to working with Coop. He was far too stubborn and his solutions were terrible ideas in the first place... but they always wound up working in the end. That should've been enough to calm her, but it couldn't. Any sane combatant knew they had to stay in top shape and take care of their weapons. Coop certainly didn't take care of _himself_, but he was a bit more mindful when it came to MEGAS.

"Move it pal," Kiva heard Coop grunt as he began wading through the crowd, Jamie following close behind his large wake. The store, called _'FyneNailz', _directly across the street from the game shop was packed to the brim with people, and a small little tent was set up just outside the building with a man who was dressed in generic hip-hop clothing: Baggy blue jeans, a white T-Shirt, and a hat that was put on sideways. The man was holding a microphone and yelling something into it, but neither of the three could hear until they got closer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, y'all ready to meet the winner of Cheerleader Wars, hosted by FyneNailz and POP TV?"

This stopped Jamie in his tracks, causing Kiva to bump into him and slap him on the back of the head, which Jamie didn't even feel.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," Jamie squeaked as Coop, oblivious to anything but the game store and Bugra, continued on his way through the crowd.

"Kiva," Jamie hissed through clenched teeth and grabbed onto the redhead's arm. "That's Sarah! She's in that shop!"

"Sarah?" Kiva murmured as she raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I thought you said this was a '_loser fest'_, Jamie! What happened to that?"

"This is different," he snapped at her as he shook her arm. "My Sarah! From Cheerleader Wars is in that shop!"

Kiva glanced back once to find Coop, and only saw a large mass of man pounding his fists on the door of the game store, before turning her attention back to Jamie. "Why don't you go in and talk to her?"

"I can't do that! Look at all these people!" Jamie hissed once more, finally letting go of Kiva's arm as he attempted to stand on the tips of his toes to get a better look inside the nail salon, to no avail. Any one of them could have been Sarah, and he couldn't tell. All these stupid people were in the way- _of all times not to have MEGAS!_

Kiva once more glanced back to find Coop, hoping he'd return and help her tame Jamie, preferably by choking him with one of those abnormally large arms. To her dismay, she only caught a glimpse of the man entering the game store and knew she'd be on Jamie duty for awhile.

* * *

**Location: H.o.N [Hand of Nerd] (A.K.A: Coop's fav game shop)**

Nudging his way through the door which he wasn't even able to open all the way, Coop grunted under his breath as he sucked in his gut and pushed. It was incredibly difficult, and it felt like someone outside was actually pushing on the door to make it even harder. Then Coop glanced back and noticed someone actually was, one hand against the glass door as they prattled on a cellphone, completely oblivious to the fat warrior currently trapped between gaming nirvana and a POP TV crowd.

"Hey," Coop yelled as he smacked his fist against the glass, the man on the other side jumping in surprise and allowing Coop to pull the rest of his body through and stumble into the store. He was finally in, after all the trials and tribulations. It was time to figure out just what was going on.

"Bugra," Coop remembered in a flash, quickly jaunting over to the checkout counter and to a clerk who looked extremely bored as he rang up a child who was paying _in change_.

"Bugra?" he repeated, hopeful the clerk needed no other words.

The clerk simply glanced up at Coop, down at the child, then at the change. He sighed, gritting his teeth as he began to count the money up again.

Feeling his temper raise, Coop drummed his fingers on the counter and glanced around before trying the same tactic incase it would offer up a new result. "Bugra?"

"This kid got the last copy," the clerk droned, his eyes widening as he seemed to just realize the fact that he'd have to recount the change _a third time._ "Is that all you want? I'm busy here," he said as he shot Coop a glare.

It suddenly felt as if all light, warmth, neigh, _happiness_ had been ripped from Coop's overweight body and violently beaten into the ground. It felt as if Philly cheese steaks had just been outlawed, or wrestling had suddenly become a thing of the past, never to air a Pay-Per-View again. Not only had Coop not gotten a copy, but he lost it in the most humiliating way possible: the little kid scenario.

So Coop did the only thing he could.

* * *

**Location: Big Ol' Party Area. (Jamie's nearly about to wet himself.)**

"Come on, let's get going," Coop yelled over the roar of the crowd five minutes later, one hand grasping Jamie, who had turned into an all out crazy, screaming fan, by the upper-arm.

"Why?," Jamie whined as he struggled to stay, resorting to holding on to a strangers shoulders just a foot away. "You've got Bugra, let me stay!"

"I don't have Bugra!" Coop yelled as he tugged on Jamie's arm even harder, refusing to let his friend fall to the masses of POP. "Now come on, let's get going!"

"What happened, they didn't get their shipments in yet?," Kiva inquired, with her own interest in getting Coop that game. The fact he came out empty-handed meant they'd likely be in MEGAS all day, which meant an even higher possibility of combat before the repairs could be made. It was infuriating.

"I don't want to talk about it," Coop shot back, yanking at Jamie's arm one last time before letting him go. It was no use, Coop figured, his friend was lost to the horde of rabid fans for the next six or seven hours.

Normally, Coop's reaction would've caused Jamie to start laughing at him, as he was fully aware of the 'little kid scenario', but at this particular moment, with the possibility of actually seeing Sarah in person, or even better, scoring her phone number and a date, he didn't care. Making fun of Coop could wait, because there was always ample opportunity for it.

"Yeah, you go do whatever you gotta do," Jamie mumbled, which was barely coherent over the gaggle of people around them yelling and laughing. "I'll stay here and, you know, stuff."

Rolling his eyes, Coop looked over to Kiva, wondering just what she was going to do. "You cool to stay here, Red? Someone needs to babysit Jamie."

"Is there any chance I can work on MEGAS?," she asked, hopeful she could get out of Jamie watch, as five minutes of it was bad enough. An entire day would just be pure torture...

"Do you need the car for that?" Coop returned, watching Jamie push and struggle his way through the horde in front of him to get closer to the salon. "Cuz I'm gonna be driving all over today trying to find a store that's carryin' Bugra."

Giving up then and there, Kiva groaned and waved Coop off, immediately going after Jamie who she'd already lost sight of.

"Have fun with that," Coop laughed as he turned and began the trek back to his car, running as fast as his chubby legs would take him. He had a date with destiny.

Coop had a date, with Bugra.


	3. Six Months Later in Cat Years

**Location: On The Street.  
(Down but not out.)  
**

* * *

"Move, move, get out of my way," was what most would have heard if Jamie was able to yell over the chatter of the sea of people he was stuck in. Pushing, or at least getting _pushed_ through this same crowd towards the salon shop, the scrawny human was struggling to remain upright. There were too many people pushing and fighting to get through that he was literally being _shaken_ by everyone around him.

Or maybe that was just Kiva. Her constant yelling in his ear pointed at that being the case.

"JAMIE! Jamie! Snap out of it!" Shaking him harder than before as she yelled, Kiva considered choking him out. At least she could throw him over her shoulder and get out quickly.

"Kiva, let go! This is my one chance at getting to see Sarah and you can't stop me! I'll fight everyone back if it means being able to meet her!"

The next few seconds passed by in slow motion, as a couple of things happened in just the right order to cause Jamie's heart to skip a beat or twenty. First, someone bumped Kiva from behind and caused her to momentarily lose grasp on Jamie's shoulders. Second, Jamie's attempt at breaking free from her hold was essentially trying to push her back with his elbow. When Kiva was shoved slightly to the side, she inadvertantly pulled Jamie with and caused him to stumble in the same direction, and with that, his arms began to flail.

Third, he _might _have accidentally cracked what was essentially a human brick wall in the mouth with his elbow. A now very mad brick wall.

"HEY! WHO PUNCHED ME?" The booming yell from the man was what caused the first heartbeat to skip. Jamie knew from the moment he felt his elbow connect to the guy it was going to be the end of his life- but maybe if he just fell over right now and pretended to faint from fear, he'd only get stomped on a little. Or maybe he could make a mad dash for Sarah, but that probably wouldn't end well. He could only imagine just getting to the salan doors before being pulled back into the sea of people, screaming for her and yet never being heard...

There was one other way to get out of this.

"That redhead did it, man!" Pushing his way from both the wild-eyed brick wall and equally now-furious Kiva, Jamie tried to slip back into the crowd while continuing his journey towards the salon. Kiva would be fine.

At least that was what he _thought._Unbeknownst to everybody in the crowd, the Glorft and their new ally were currently watching the events unfold. . .

* * *

**Location: Space!  
(Is that where they've been hiding..?)**

"Eurgh, what are they _doing_?" Gorrath groaned, his temper flaring as he watched these idiots, the same that had beaten him at every turn, jump around and scream like.. well, the monkeys they were.

"These are the things that have stopped us from reclaiming the prototype?" He yelled in disbelief, that same disbelief growing stronger with each passing day as they continually lost. And lost. And lost. And lost.

_"AND LOST!"_Gorrath couldn't help but yell again, his thoughts becoming clear in bizarre fit of rage, slamming his fists on the screen in front of him. The force of the hit caused the screen to shatter, with the last image the Glorft were able to make out was that redheaded warrior from their own time getting into a scuffle with the human wall.

While the Glorft were, or at least _had_been, watching from their ship... Magnanimous was a little closer. And they were unable to act until he gave them the signal.

* * *

**Location: Traffic Jam!**

Half an hour later, seven stores and after a _very_ quick reluctant stop to MegaBuster which had lasted all of five seconds, Coop sat in the drivers seat of his car in the middle of traffic, eyes narrowed and more than ready to bash through the rest of these chumps around him to get to the next store. Each one he'd went to had given him the same response. **'We sold out.'** _How could this be happening?_

He'd been saving his allowance money for weeks in preperation. He'd taken drastic hits to his daily snack intakes, and had almost entirely cut himself off from beef jerky for _two weeks._ No one would unerstand just how difficult that was for the man.

_No one._

And no eight year old little snot was going to make Coop waste _two weeks_ of beef jerky time in vain. It just wasn't going to happen, because there was one final place he could scour: The Mall. A last ditch effort, and somewhere Coop only went when he was desperate. There was going to be far too much walking involved.. but for Bugra, it was worth it.

Now he just had to _get_to the Mall, and that was proving to be the hardest part. Sitting in traffic for twenty minutes was pure torture, and what was currently on the line made things worse. So much worse.

* * *

**Location: FyneNailz, again.**

"Jamie! JAMIE!" Almost desperately yelling for the pale man who slinked off into the crowd, Kiva groaned. Whatever ridiculous ideas Jamie had in his head always annoyed her. At times they were silly. . . and a little funny. Not so much when he had essentially unleashed an angry weightlifter on her.

"Hey tomato," the large man that presumably thought he was clever sneered and shoved one of the passer-bys out of his way, knocking the confused man into a cluster of excited, screaming people. The screaming only started when he bowled them over, though. "That was a pretty good hit. . . fer' a girl."

"Listen, this was a misunderstanding and I'm sorry for my idiot friend," Raising a hand up, Kiva stood her ground. There was hope she could reason with the man before he exploded. . . even if he did deserve a kick to the head for that last comment. "It was just an accident."

"Yeah?" He paused for a moment and Kiva thought he was actually thinking it over. For once, there may have been a peaceful solution to something, and the thought shocked her. "Well when I pound your head in, it won't be much of an acci-"

Mister Brick Wall never finished his sentence. unless 'accidaaaaw' was considered a real word. Kiva had been through this routine before, and could see it coming. The man, however, didn't see her or her uppercut coming and was now laying face-down on the sidewalk.

"Well, I guess you never _should _judge a book by it's cover," she almost cringed at her own words as the crowd around her burst into applause at the show that had just unfolded. Not only was she even joking like the two slackers she lived with, she was starting to act like them. This being a move only Coop would've done.

Forcing ideas of her being a few thousand pounds larger and wearing Coop's clothing out of her head, Kiva ignored the applause and kept moving on her journey towards Jamie. If she was lucky, she could catch him before he did something else stupid.

Well.. maybe not, but Kiva was so absorbed in trying not to become lost in the sea of people that she was unaware of the stumpy presence floating in the air not too far away. And really, _no one _seemed to notice it.

"Spud, aim the camera right," blowing a lock of hair out of his face, Magnanimous untwirled the microphone and glared at the floating camera that was stalking his every move. Rental equipment was the worst. "Up more towards my face, arch a little into the sky. What'm I paying you for, huh? Get the lens OUT of my nose!"

**"Magnanimous," **Gorrath growled over the floating screen attached to the robotic camera. The sudden growl nearly caused the floating pile of hair to drop his microphone and scream, but he regained composure. **"What are you doing wasting all this time?"**

"Hey relax there, snotball," calmly playing off the fact he'd just nearly wet himself, Magnanimous flashed a grin to the green mass of. . . just whatever was underneath all that machinery. "Just waiting for your signal. When your men have the belt, we'll get this show on the road. We've still got twenty minutes before showtime, but starting early may attract some more viewers."

Gorrath wanted to lash out and hit the floating tater-tot, being the leader of an army... just to _deliver a belt?_There was so much wrong here, he couldn't take it. There wasn't a day that passed by where he didn't regret coming to this time. They had an entire species at it's knees, scrambling desperately to throw any plans they had together to even put a dent in their plans.

And now they were on _their _mechanical knees, defeated endlessly by a fat earther that didn't even know how to pilot the prototype that bested them.

**"It's coming," **Gorrath reassured Magnanimous, resisting yet another urge to destroy the second screen that day. **"Just don't even dare think about ruining this. We'll give you all the support you need, as long as you deliver on your end."**

"Sounds fantastic," Magnanimous turned to glance down the road from his vantage point, spotting a few floating, green mechs carrying smoldering debris that was glistening in the sunlight. It was the belt underneath the falling wood and furniture, and it looked as beautiful as always. "Looks like they're here."

**"Then get STARTED!" **Magnanimous winced and jerked his, well, everything away from the screen as Gorrath yelled. It was pretty unpleasant from his end, and Magnanimous sincerely did _not _want to witness it face-to-face.

"Don't you worry, you just sit back until I give you the word to swarm in," with that, the floating ball closed the line and returned to setting up. "The amatuers I gotta work with, I sware- OUT OF MY NOSE!"


End file.
